Call of Duty Future Warfare
Call of Duty Future Warfare is a first person shooter game which takes place in 2036. It is divided into 9 missions. Missions Return In this mission you start off in a Eagle (a futuristic kind of helicopter) flying above a military training compound in Brazil. You then learn the buttons etc. Alarms then start to ring and you must fight off enemy Brazilian Terrorists (Which could quite possibly be the Militia in the future). You then link up with your squad and board Lizards (a type of troop carrier tank) and drive off after the fleeing enemies. City You arrive at unnamed Brazilian City which is occupied by the terrorists. You and your squad fight through the city until you reach the city hall. You are ambushed by the enemy and some of your squad is killed. You dispose of the enemies then an enemy with a shotgun jumps you. He kills Samantha and knocks you over. Jester then kills him using his tactical knife. Wolf states that you have to defend this position. Retaliation You become Private Johnson from the 1st Rangers Elite Force. You are in an Eagle with many others around you heading for a Shipyard in Russia which has been taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. You are shot down by enemy SAM sites and crash. Gunny a Ranger Gunnery Sergeant and your squad leader hands you a AK 97C. You are given the task of destroying one of the SAM sites. After battling through the shipyard you reach the SAM site and destroy it. The mission ends with Gunny recieving orders via radio telling you to take out control. Traitor You are heading towards control when you are jumped by a group of Ultranationalist Elite Forces. Gunny is shot in the arm in the firefight. He says "Damn how did they know we would be coming this way?" You then attack control by rappeling down a tower and smashing through a window. You kill everyone in there the mission then ends. Jungle Once again you are part of the Marine Elite Forces in the Brazilian Jungle. Your mission is to stop an arms deal between the suppliers and the terrorists. This mission is largely stealth based and is quite hard. After making your way to the deal site Eagles land. You see a Middle Eastern looking person exit one of the eagles then he starts talking to one of the Brazilians. The person is identified as leader of the future version of Op-For. You are passed a C24F. You fire at the Terrorist leader. The bullet hits him and the Op-For leader ducks behind an Eagle. You then assault the enemy forces but the OP-For leader escapes. Multiplayer In Future Warfare the multiplayer experience is expanded giving you a more in depth character customisation. The general create a class remains the same with perks and weapons being changed to fit the time. Also it features the ability to destroy buildings etc. much like in Battlefield bad company. Perks Jet-Pack- Your player is given a jet-pack that runs out of fuel after 20 seconds Deployable shield- You can throw down a shield which will protect you from small arms fire Martydom- Immediately after dying, your armor explodes in about 2 seconds, killing anyone in range Helmet- Your character is less vulnerable to headshots. Shield- Your health is increased by 20 percent Tactical knife- You melee quicker. The knife comes out of your wrist armor. Cloak- You become invisible for a few seconds and are invisible to radars or motion devices of any kind. Moisture and water distrupt the cloaking device. Weapons AK 97C- Assault Rifle capable of killing in 10 shots. Resembles a modern AK-47. Type 99 Shotgun- Semi Automatic shotgun holding 15 rounds and capable of gibbing. Can be equipped with explosive rounds C24F Sniper Rifle- Prototype, bolt action rifle capable of disabling enemies from far distances and compatible with all attachments. Zombie Mode The Zombie mode has been edited making it much harder as it goes on. Also you can play with up to six players and if one of them is killed they must try to kill the humans till they are killed. Knockdown Ginger You fight in a suburb in America with Zombified civilians attacking you to begin with. After 3 rounds Zombified Rangers start to attack you. By round 7 Ranger Elite Forces are attacking you. The best strategy is to buy a shotgun and camp in one of the rooms. If you are with friend probably splitting into pairs and repeating this strategy would be best. Ghost Town You are with a squad of Marines in an abandoned town. It is the biggest map with a city and an amusement park all in one. You can buy your way into the Amusement park and go on: the Ferris wheel which is a good sniping spot, the hall of mirrors which is a very hard place to defend on your own since the Zombies are reflected in the mirrors which can confuse you and the Circus it is an arena basically but you can climb up to a platform giving you a good sniping nest. At the start you are attacked by civilians but as time goes on depending where you are stronger Zombies attack you. This map is set in Russia since you are attacked by Zombie Ultranationalists. The Death Factory You are with some engineers and a marine fighting in a weapons factory providing you with a lot of weapons. Zombified Engineers attack you at the beginning then marines and a few Brazilian Terrorists attack you. This map is the only one which has the Deathinator basically a portable version of the Vulcan Minigun. This map is set in Brazil since you are attacked by Brazilian Terrorists. Also it is the only map where you don't have to buy weapons merely find a conveyor belt with them on. Characters in Zombie Mode Ranger Elite Sergeant Sam Hawk. A Ranger who's family was killed by OP-FOR. He quickly rose through the Rangers to become an Elite. He was sent on a scouting mission but met far scarier things than terrorists... Available at: Knockdown Ginger. Marine Elite Philip Grim A marine who created too much trouble by accidently hacking into secure military server. After this he was sent to the Brazilian Front. Category:OPERATION EXIBITATION